The Denpa Men 3: The Rise of Digitoll
Intoduction The Denpa Men 3: The Rise of Digitoll (known as 電波人間のRPG3 '''Denpa Ningen no RPG 3 '''in Japan), is a 1 player role-playing game created and published by Genius Sonority, and released on the Nintendo 3DS eShop on May 8th, 2014. It is the 3rd game in The Denpa Men series of games; the first installment being The Denpa Men: They came by wave and the second being The Denpa Men 2: Beyond the waves. There is a fourth installment of the series, though, it hasn't been released outside of Japan. Fans dub the fourth installment; "Denpa Men Free", which in Japan it's called 電波人間のRPG FREE! respectively. This game also has a demo version available. Summary This game is a prequel to The Denpa Men: They came by wave, seeing as the main protagonist (if you transferred them from the previous game), won't be able to remember you or be able to comprehend who you are/were. You meet your Starting Denpa Man (they will stay on your team for the rest of the game) inside Antenna Tower. You will need to move your 3DS system around in order to progress onwards (and capture Denpa Men in the process). Once you're done, the hero will tell you about the objective in the main game, which goes something like this... "I have a childhood friend named Crystal, but she's been kidnapped by Squelch! I can't believe he'd do that! She was so kind to everyone, even monsters like him... Squelch has many followers, I can't defeat him on my own! So, I need you to give me advice and help me catch some allies" (if you didn't capture any Denpa Men during the first seconds of the game, they'll add on, saying, "Let's go, to Antenna Tower!" In short, the Hero wants to save Crystal from Squelch, but he wants the player to help them progress in order to save his childhood friend from Squelch's muddy hands. *Before you go to Squelch's Cave, make preparations before you set off. Go to Mary's shop (the only shop in Digitoll) to get the things you need to move on. (You can also go through the back to get House Parts.) The Journey/Plot Warning After some prep and gathering allies, the Hero goes into Squelch's cave, ready to go and save Crystal. On the way to Squelch, they end up finding Crystal's dad; Rick, who seems to be digging. The Hero explains to him that Crystal has been kidnapped and Rick doesn't seem to very happy about that, so he ends up joining the Hero on their quest to save Crystal. Some time after grinding a lot of experience from Flower Moles, Squirthorses, and even Phantom Foxers, the team finds a singular Flower mole and they then follow said Flower mole to reach Squelch and the team ends up fighting him. Squelch then tells the Hero and his crew that he gave Crystal to someone who goes by the name; Sleeky Serpent and he also reveals that he wants to save Crystal as well, but plans to do so before the Hero could. He also runs away, blocking his own exit, but leaving one exit open for the team. They end up gaining The Right of 6, which means that the hero can bring in two more members into the team, and then they exit the dungeon, finding a sailboat just as they leave, sailing to other areas within Digipelago before moving on to the First Continent, where Sleeky Serpent lurks. After more walking, our heroes end up at Cannon Village, hoping that they can find answers to where Sleeky Serpent is or who he might be. apparently, the Chief of the Village isn't there and therefore, nobody could use the cannons. On top of that, a villager explains that the Chief was, no surprise, captured by Sleeky Serpent and explains that they went to a place called Evil Hideout and the Hero and his team went for the dungeon, hoping to save not only Crystal, but the Chief of Cannon Village as well. They arrive at Evil Hideout, healing up before they take on two of the guardians; Crimson Keeper and Frost Keeper. They then choose a side, press the button at the end, and then they go to the other side to do the same. They can get to Sleeky Serpent and face off against him, winning with barely any trouble. He then tells the Hero to get him 6 of the elemental idols in order to get Crystal back, and this is where the Objective changes; now you have to- not only defeat the bad guys -but you also have to prove your worth and gain 6 idols, which also means fighting each of the Incarnations associated with each Idol's element. Sleeky then disappears and lets go of Cannon Village's Chief, now allowing our heroes to use the Cannon in order to move on to the West Continent, where the first idol is, but before they do that, they gain The Right of 8, now allowing the Hero to have 8 team members at a time. Now having been arrived in the West Continent, our heroes then went toward Hot Spring Village in order to get information about the Incarnation of Fire. They've been told that Micah is important for getting to the incarnation of fire, then, the team sets out to the Underground Prison in order to free Micah and progress After some time of getting launched out of Cannons over and over, they end up entering Volcano, where the Fire Idol is and also where the first incarnation is. When they got to where the incarnation is, they find Avid along with Micah, and they, not only found out that Avid was a traitor, but Avid was also a fake dwarf All along and he wanted to destroy Micah. On top of that, the Phoenix (the incarnation of fire) had been woken up from its slumber and he takes out his anger out on our hero's team, but, as you already know, they won, and as a reward for beating the Phoenix, they receive the Fire Idol and Then the Phoenix decides to move away from the Volcano in order to search for a new home, making Hot Spring Village lose all of it's Hot Springs and in turn, the Villagers left the Village in order to make a Volcano Village near Digipelago (where Flower Mole Cave originally was) and back to our heroes, as they leave the Volcano, they find a new boat and they decided to set shore for Dark Ruins, where the next idol is. Category:Denpa Men Category:Main-game